


Options

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Blink and you'll miss it spoiler for season three finale, F/M, Fluff, Het, Pregnancy, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin and Joe discuss nursery decor.





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : appearances  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Picking a theme for the baby's nursery.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/819406.html?thread=103621070#t103621070

"Something gender neutral," Caitlin decides, crossing her arms as she looks around the now empty room. They've decided not to find out if they're having a boy or girl, which they both know is unusual but then, as they had both argued to anyone who took issue with it, what about their lives, their relationship, was actually usual? 

"Obviously." Joe paces the room, turns when he reaches the window and lifts one eyebrow. "No pink or blue, but definitely something bright. Warm."

"Not red." Caitlin recalls a conversation with Wally, something about a mobile over the crib with a Flash motif. He's definitely taking being a big brother seriously, which Caitlin knows is really sweet but she's very afraid that she's going to want to strangle him before she gives birth. "Or yellow." 

Joe nods hastily and she wonders if he's had similar conversations. "Agreed." He tilts his head. "You know, Cisco was muttering about a science theme..."

"What, conical flasks and petri dishes?" Caitlin laughs. "I get enough of that at work." She purses her lips, turns around slowly. "A jungle theme might be nice."

"No gorillas." Joe doesn't even blink but there's real fear in his eyes and she grins, crosses the room to stand in front of him. Laying her hands on his chest, she looks up into his eyes. 

"No jungle animals," she agrees and he laughs as he slides his arms around her waist. His thumbs trace a path up and down and it makes her shiver. 

"How about a baseball theme?"

She cocks her head to one side. "I thought we said gender neutral?" she asks and he laughs again. 

"You're saying baseball is only for little boys? Please, say that to Iris West, let's see how how long it takes her to disabuse you of that notion." 

Caitlin leans back in his arms, uses the new position to survey the room again. "Oh, I've heard her on that subject. No, thank you." 

Joe studies the room, narrows his eyes and Caitlin knows that look. It's the one he gets when he has an idea. "Music," he says and she blinks, looking at the walls and imagining them painted a pale shade of peach, a swirling musical stave waving up and down across one of them, musical notes painted on it. On the opposite wall, she can picture musical instruments, a piano, a violin, a flute, maybe even some drumsticks. And in the middle of it all, her and Joe, standing just like they are now, but with a baby between them, smiling up at them. 

"Music," she says as a smile spreads across her face. "I love it." 

His grin grows wider. "I love you," he tells her and she kisses him then, knowing that even though this conversation isn't a competition, they've both won.


End file.
